warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warrior Of The Sea
A dark secret is waiting in the lake... And there are five heroes to stop it. Summary Cedar ' Paw discovers a dark secret while hunting in the rivers, which led to the lake. A large, bluish-white scale, covered with black spots. A week later, a creature with scales matching said scale attacked RiverClan. Yet, it's not over.. Characters Main Characters Cedar'Paw- The protagonist & a seawing hybrid. Part of RiverClan. Hazel'Paw- The half-sister of Cedar'Paw & has fire magic, due to her ancestry of Skywing hybrids. Dead'Kit- A kit who's foot is broken, but can still fight despite being young. Part of ShadowClan Gemini- A loner who is talented at crafts. Occasionally helps twolegs & clan cats. Snow'Paw- An apprentice who can pull off a good rap when threatened. Part of Skyclan. Thistle'Claw- A warrior who is strong and shows no emotion. Part of Windclan, and is BFFs with Gemini. Antagonists Cardwatcher- A large Persian cat who was buried under the lake for 20 years. Is immortal, and will fight anything. Hazel 'Jaw- A helper of Cardwatcher & the past self of Hazel ' Paw. Will fight, and is foaming from the mouth 24/7. Wasp- A hybrid with a hivewing. Capable of mind-control, yet dies in chapter 5 due to Snow'Paw and her frostbreath(xD). One-Chapter characters Aqua- The father of Cedar'Paw & the second mate of Bramble'Eye. Paper Wasp- A character who dies right after being introduced in chapter 7. I BLAME CARDWATCHER! Supporting & Background Characters Bramble'Eye- The mother of both Cedar'Paw and Hazel'Paw. Paradise- A rainwing hybrid who sells crafts & scrolls. Music'Note- A loner who works with Paradise. Hybrid with a birb. All the leaders, deputies, and almost all the med. cats. Prophecy When the world is broken into shattered peices, When a great new evil rises from the seas, Five unite to end the fight, But will they succeed? '' ''A look inside a darkness-shrouded book, May save the heroes brave enough to look. Sea and Fur, with a dark past, Frost & song, a true majesty at heart. Claws like knives, and no emotion, While the cat of Gemini awaits unseen. Time to die, to save the world, Or none of the clans will survive the peril. Chapters & Prologue Prologue Aqua couldn't run any longer. His short legs were tired out. His bright green eyes were focused on the strange portal nearby the mountians. He heard the heavy wingbeats of Skywings behind him. They'll never stop chasing me until I stop! He thought. As he got closer to the portal, the Skywings started to slow down. He took it to his advantage. He soon fell in, face-first, landing on the ground of a wet forest. He looked up, to see a brown & black cat staring at her, a small kitten behind her. The two stared at eachother. "Umm... Hello." He said to them. "Mommy, Is that-"The kitten asked, before her mother answered, "Yes, dear, That is a dragon." Chapter 1- A Secret Dwelling Cedar'Paw looked at his sister, her fur rising and lowering slowly as she was unconscious in the medicine den. After the attack, Hazel'Paw had been seriously injured while trying to fight. The massive she-cat apprentice twitched in her sleep, before she started to wake up. "She's- ALIVE?!" His mother, Bramble'Eye, yowled in surprise. He lashed his tail at Bramble'Eye, rolling his eyes. Bramble, in response to Hazel'Paw waking up, leapt at the she-cat. In a rage even before the first scratch, Cedar leapt at his mother, his horns and wings spreading outwards. "GAH!" She yowled, feeling the powerful bite of Cedar'Paw. She tumbled over her son, rolling the fighting duo into the clearing. Bramble'Eye tried to reach his throat, but Cedar kicked her face, lashing out and leaping at her tail, biting her back while kicking & scratching her. Bramble screeched in pain as cats gathered to watch the fight. Cedar'Paw felt like a true seawing guard, fighting the enemy as well as a sea dragon could. He had the advantage- with horns. He soon jabbed his greenish-blue horns into his mom's throat, making her scream in pain, before soon falling limp. He let his horns & wings shift back, blood coming off both of them. "Well, I think you killed your mom, Cedar." The leader stated. "Yea... she tried to kill my sister.." Cedar'Paw responded. His older sister was weakly starring at him & her mother's dead body. He stepped off Bramble's body started to catch fire... somehow. The other cats gasped, but Cedar knew why. He looked at his mother's body, grinning. "Death to the evil." He muttered, watching the body slowly turn to ashes. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content Category:Inspired by Fiction